How She Rolls
by zombieromance
Summary: She was wearing her black converse shoes and her crop top Pink Floyd t-shirt. And, of course, she had on his old Braves baseball cap turned backwards. And, that baseball cap looked a hell of a lot better on her than it ever did on him. Fuck, if he wasn't the luckiest damn man alive and it was all because of that smoking hot blonde that he got to go home with every night.


**AN: Hey, everybody! So, I finally have access to a computer so I'm hopefully going to get some more fanfiction uploaded. I'm hopefully it will be much better now that I don't have to do it from my cellphone. Just a quick note - I know a lot of people don't write Daryl (played by the oh so sexy Norman Reedus) as a former addict. However, in this fanfiction, his past involves him getting high as well as Merle. I don't know if this will be a one shot (because i got the idea of this from Chase Rice's songs _Mmm Girl_ and _How She Rolls,_ hence the title) or if this is going to be a multi chapter. If this goes on to be a multi-chapter, I'm not exactly sure how it will all go. I'm just letting my muse work itself. So, maybe we will see flashbacks of Daryl and maybe it will be just quick mentions. I guess we will see. Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoy. Please, follow and favorite. I also really love constructive criticism. So, any comment is appreciated. Especially those which help me become a better writer for _YOUR_ enjoyment! Thanks in advance. XOXO **

* * *

It might come to a shock to most people, but Daryl Dixon was happy with his life. His face might not always show it, but he was. He had a job that he actually enjoyed. A group of people he was lucky enough to call his friends, one being the sheriff of their small town in King County, Georgia. Which, that still surprised Daryl because who would've thought that anyone with the Dixon name could become friends with somebody in law enforcement? Anybody in this town who heard of the Dixon name never thought too much of it or the people linked to it. _Thanks for that, old man._ But, somehow, his last name had became one that came with respect in this town. Which, is another reason Daryl was so happy with life. Never did he think he could become a person worth any amount of respect. His damn daddy had ruined that chance for him and his big brother. Or, so he thought. He owned his own house and that is something at one point he never even dreamed of doing. He figured that once his bastard of a father died, he would have spent his life following around Merle like a lost puppy, doing whatever stupid shit his older brother was doing. But, what **had** to be God's amazing grace and only that, Merle finally got his shit together. He met a woman, apparently she straightened his ass up and eventually they got married. Which is why everybody was here at the Greene family farm (the only place big enough to have everyone for a get together like this) - to celebrate Merle and Carol's third wedding anniversary.

Hell, even Daryl met someone the he grew pretty fond of. Okay, let's be honest. Daryl has fallen completely head over heels in love with her. Or, as Merle likes to tease him, he has became "pussy whipped." And, if that is what Daryl was, he wouldn't change a damn thing. Because, lets face it, Daryl now had a damn good sex life. The woman was damn near perfect, an angel even. What she ever saw in Daryl is still a mystery to him. They were complete opposites. In his line of work, he stayed dirty. She, however, was always so clean. Not a speck of dirt anywhere on her. Her hair was always perfectly made if she wasn't letting her golden locks flow freely down her back. He felt like he smelt of something funky all of the time while she always smelt good, delicious even. Some days, she smelt like Vanilla. Other days, she smelt like coconut. And, then there were days that Daryl wasn't sure what she smelt of exactly but it wasn't anything bad, that's for sure. When he spoke, his voice came out harsh, rough and gravely from all the years of smoking he had done. When she spoke, her voice came out soft, gentle and smooth. Then, when she sang. God, could she sing. Her personality was one that he never witnessed before in his life. She was kind to everybody. Even if they didn't deserve it. Him, on the other hand, well, he wasn't holding his breath to be voted most friendly in this town. He wasn't mean just for the sake of it but, he didn't hesitate to jack someone's jaw if they got to flapping it too much. And, don't get him started on looks. Daryl wouldn't go as far as saying he was ugly, but he wouldn't call himself handsome, either. And, yes, you guessed it. She is beautiful. So, damn beautiful. The only way to explain all of that, she had to be an angel. There was no other explanation to it. Yes, Beth Greene was an angel. He had convinced himself of that. Nobody could change his mind on it. And, she was his angel. Which, made Daryl pretty damn happy.

"So, baby brother, when is blondie gettin' here?" Merle asked, throwing his arm over Daryl's shoulder.

"Her name is Beth, jackass," Daryl replied, rolling his eyes, shrugging his brother's arm off of him, "and she will be here as soon as she picks up Maggie from work."

"Why is she having to pick her up from work? Doesn't she have a boyfriend that could do that?"

"Yes, but **somebody** , had to have Maggie's boyfriend deliver 35 pizzas tonight, so he couldn't do it."

Merle chuckled. He enjoyed aggravating his little brother.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to feed all of our guests tonight without myself or my wife having to cook and having to clean up a big mess afterwards."

Daryl shook his head. Even though Merle still annoyed the shit out of him, he was glad it was because he was being a big brother... and it had nothing to do with drugs. For once in their life, Merle and Daryl Dixon could be just brothers and not two junkies trying to get their next fix.

"It doesn't matter anyways. There they are now," Merle said, pointing to the Jeep Wrangler pulling up the drive.

Daryl's face lit up it damn near blinded Merle. He may give his baby brother a hard time but he sure is happy to see _him_ happy. The good Lord knew that he deserved it more than anyone after the life they had growing up and the shit he dragged him into.

At this point, it was no longer just Merle and Daryl standing at the bottom of the porch steps of the Greene family home. Sheriff Rick Grimes, Deputy Sheriff Shane Walsh and Maggie's boyfriend Glenn Rhee had walked up, handing the two each a beer while enjoying one themselves. They watched as the jeep came closer into view and Daryl couldn't help the smirk forming on his face at the view. Maggie was driving, which didn't surprise him. She would drive Beth's jeep whenever she got the chance. Daryl never could figure out why the hell she didn't just go buy her one if she loved them so much. It wasn't like she didn't have the money. Beth was standing in the passenger seat so her upper half of her body was out of the sun roof. Her hands were in the air as she danced around while The Kentucky Headhunter's "Dumas Walker" blared out of the speakers. The song had been out damn near 30 years but it made no difference to his girl. No matter where she was at or what she was doing, if that song came on, she would sing at the top of her lungs and dance in that adorable way that she does.

Maggie quickly parked the jeep under the tall oak tree in the yard and shut off the ignition. And, what a fucking surprise. Beth Greene gets out and every male (besides the ones standing beside him and her father) all gave her a good looking up and down. Some even had the balls to let out a whistle or two. That took some time to get used to when him and Beth got together. He even punched a guy, or two... okay, maybe it was five. But, Beth has helped him learned to control his temper. For the most part. Again, had to be a work of an angel to be able to pull _that_ off. But, to be fair, he loved her. He didn't want anyone doing anything or saying anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. He has learned over the past few years how to apologize for his stupid shit but one thing he won't apologize for - is protecting Beth. He let out a deep chuckle when she flipped off one guy, which her father saw which he made sure she knew he did.

 _That's my girl._

But, to be completely honest, he can't be too annoyed at the men staring. His girl looked good. _Damn good._ She had on her favorite pair of jeans. (They were his favorite pair, too.) They were a faded denim that were ripped on the left thigh and had a hole on the right knee. They fit her so damn tight, it was like peeling off a second skin when he took them off of her. But, Daryl Dixon wasn't complaining about that. She was wearing her black converse shoes and her crop top Pink Floyd t-shirt. And, of course, she had on his old Braves baseball cap turned backwards. And, that baseball cap looked a hell of a lot better on her than it ever did on him. Fuck, if he wasn't the luckiest damn man alive and it was all because of that smoking hot blonde that he got to go home with every night. He kept his eyes on her as Maggie stopped her so they both could get a drink at the table set up for that and food.

His smile got bigger as her eyes met his and a smile of her own formed on her face. It always made him feel good seeing Beth smile but when she was smiling because of him, he was convinced there wasn't a better feeling in the world than the one that he had.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Beth greeted everyone with a smile. They all said their hellos or gave a head nod greeting the Greene sisters in return.

"Hiya, beautiful," Daryl smirked as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Hiya, handsome," she smiled back before giving him a quick kiss and placing her free hand around his neck.

"Wadda drinkin'?"

He didn't need to ask. He already knew the answer. His girl's go to drink was always the same. Coke and crown. At events like this, whoever was in charge of the drinks made sure to have it stocked if she was going to be joining the festivities. His heart flipped in his chest when she giggled.

"As if you have to ask," she said with a roll of her eyes. "My usual."

"I'm glad you're finally here," he whispered.

"Did ya miss me?" she asked feigning shy.

"Mhmm. It was borin' here without ya, baby."

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting."

"You should be."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhmmm. You're gonna have to make up for it later," he said, playfully smacking her on the ass, causing her to giggle.

She quickly placed her drink down on one of the tables that were set up around her parent's farm and leaned in close so they were the only two that could hear their on-going conversation. The others had already walked away and they were basically separated from the crowd but that made no difference to them. It was a flirty and intimate conversation between them and they didn't want to take away the playfulness from it or risk being overheard.

"And, how do you suppose I do that?" she flirted, playing with the material of his plain white t shirt.

"You'll find out at home tonight."

"Tease," she said in a pout.

Before he could respond, he heard his name being called out.

"Hey, Dixon! Get your ass over here, would ya? We need another man on our team!" shouted Shane Walsh.

Daryl never was one for sports when he was younger but over the years of being around these people, he learned that playing them came with the territory. After awhile, he even came to enjoy it.

"Looks like I'm needed."

"Have fun and try not to beat the other team too badly. There's a lot of egos on the line."

Shaking his head, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before jogging off to the other side of the field to play football with some of the guys.

While Daryl was off playing the game, Beth took off in search of her father, whom she quickly found talking with a group of older gentlemen from church. When they saw her approaching, they gave a slight nod in her direction and walked off, promising to catch Herschel before they left.

"There's my babygirl!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

"Hey, daddy. How are you?" she asked, stepping into his arms to give him a hug.

"I'm doing well. How are you, Bethy? Are you having fun?"

"I haven't been here too long but yes, I am."

"Where's Daryl at?" Herschel asked, looking around for her boyfriend who usually could be found where ever his daughter was and vice versa.

"Oh, he's playing football with some of the guys."

The two took a seat on a log bench and chatted what seemed like hours. Beth came to the farm multiple times a week so it isn't like it's a rare occasion for her to talk to her father. It's just always been so easy to talk to him. Especially after her mother died. She had had a close relationship with the late Annette Greene but she had always been closer to her father. And, that relationship only grew stronger after the passing of Annette. Beth knew she was the epitome of a daddy's girl but she wasn't ashamed of it. She loved her daddy and always enjoyed spending time with him whenever they got the chance to do so.

* * *

The evening seemed to fly by and before Beth knew it, it was completely dark out. People started leaving one by one and quiet slowly fell over the farm. There were still people hanging around, though. Herschel sat on the giant wrap-around porch with Rick and his wife, Lori, while their son Carl played quietly with his trucks and Lori held a sleeping Judith. Merle and his wife Carol stood at the bottom of the porch talking with Maggie and Glenn, Shane and Daryl. She looked away from the group of people and glanced up at the sky. It was a beautiful night and not a cloud in the sky. The view of the stars was breathtaking. It took Beth back to a time when she was younger. In the summertime, after supper and the many nights just like this one. She would always walk out into the middle of the open field and lay down to look up at the sky above. Seeing the stars and listening to the stream that flowed not far from where she lay and the sound of the frogs croaking always brought her peace. It's where she always had her best conversations with God and felt closest to Him. It was almost as if, she was the only person God could hear and that always was comforting to Beth. It's been awhile since she has been out there. So, taking one last glance at the other people, she walked off into the field and sat, enjoying the peace that instantly fell upon her.

She wasn't out there long before she heard the footsteps behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She felt him before she even heard him walk up.

"Are you gonna join me?" she asked, not even turning around.

He didn't respond with words. He just sat down behind her, his legs on either side of hers and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before speaking.

"What are you doin' out here all alone?"

"No particular reason. It's just been awhile since I have been out here on a night this beautiful."

"You used to come out here a lot?" he asked, curious.

"Yeah. Or, at least in the summer time. After we had dinner, if the nights were as clear as this one, I would. I'd just come out here and lay down for awhile. A lot of the times, I'd pray. Sometimes, I wouldn't do anything at all. I'd just focus on the stars and listen to all the sounds. It's where I came to find clarity. Peace. Even when I didn't know peace is what I needed."

They sat in silence for awhile, both just enjoying being with each other and enjoying the view. Neither realized that the night air had gotten a chill to it until Beth gave off a shiver, regardless of it being the middle of summer.

He tightened his arms around her, trying his best to keep her warm.

"I wish we could stay out here forever," Beth sighed.

"If we could, I would be okay with that."

Beth looked back at Daryl and gave him a smile.

"Wait a minute," she spoke suddenly, with a smirk, turning around in his arms to face him.

"What?" he asked, cautiously. He could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she was up to something.

"Don't I have something to make up to you?"

Daryl chuckled and looked at her seductively.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You do."

"Well, then. How about we go tell the others goodnight and then we can head home so I can start the making up process?"

"Are you in a hurry to get it over with?"

Beth laughed and smacked him in the arm, even though she knew he was just joking with her.

"Quite the opposite, actually. I was hoping it would take while for me to make it up to you. Hoping you would drag it out a bit."

"'At right? How long were ya hoping it would take?"

"If I'm lucky, it will take all weekend."

Daryl looked into the blue eyes of Beth Greene and then looked down and watched as she bit her bottom lip. Daryl didn't think they had any plans for the weekend and honestly, he didn't give a shit. If they did have plans, well, too damn bad. Because, now, his entire weekend, just like his entire life, revolved around the beautiful woman in front of him.

Standing up, he reached for her hand so he could help her stand.

"Lets' go tell everyone goodnight. We will leave your Jeep here and come back for it Monday morning. Ya can ride home with me."

"Don't want me out of your sight, Dixon?" she joked.

"Nope. If I had it my way, I'd never have to let ya out of my sight. I like ya right here beside me, baby," he pulled her to his body as they walked back towards the farm house and kissed her on the head.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave it a little squeeze.

She quickly gave her daddy and sister a hug as they bid their farewell for the night and then they headed home, where they stayed all weekend long.


End file.
